Belgium v England (2018 World Cup)
| team1score = 2 | team2 = England | team2association = | team2score = 0 | details = FIFA Report BBC Report | date = 14 July 2018 | stadium = Krestovsky Stadium | city = Saint Petersburg | man_of_the_match1a = Eden Hazard (Belgium) | referee = Alireza Faghani (Iran) | attendance = 64,406 | weather = 26 °C (78 °F) | previous = | next = }} Belgium v England was a match which took place at the Krestovsky Stadium on Saturday 14 July 2018. This was the 2018 FIFA World Cup third place play-off match. Preview and teams's preparation Belgium defender Thomas Meunier is available after missing the semi-final defeat by France through suspension. Head coach Roberto Martínez could make changes, but striker Romelu Lukaku, who is two goals behind Harry Kane in the race for the Golden Boot, should start. England manager Gareth Southgate has said he would be "really surprised" if Kieran Trippier, who injured his groin against Croatia, plays on Saturday. Jordan Henderson and Ashley Young will also be assessed. All 23 players trained on Friday and Southgate says "we want to make as few changes as possible". England's World Cup dreams may have been ended by the wily Croats but what a tournament this has been for Southgate's young Lions. Their Russian odyssey ends with the game that no one wants to play in. Their third place play-off with Belgium will be the second time they have played each other in this tournament in a match that is effectively a dead rubber. What the game does have at stake is a shootout for the Golden Boot between Kane and Lukaku. Kane leads his Belgian rival by six goals to four although Lukaku has an assist to his name which could prove crucial if they finish level on goals (finalists France have Kylian Mbappé and Antoine Griezmann on three goals each). Should Kane win the award he would become only the second Englishman to do so after Gary Lineker in 1986. Head to head *This is their second meeting at this World Cup following a 1-0 win for Belgium in the group stage. *Before that game, England had lost just one of their previous 21 matches against Belgium (W15, D5). *They are the first teams to play each other twice at the same World Cup since Turkey played Brazil two times in 2002. Match Details |score = 2–0 |report = FIFA Report BBC Report |team2 = |goals1 = Meunier E. Hazard |goals2 = |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance = 64,406 |referee = Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Belgium !width=70|England |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||0 |- !scope=row|Total shots |12||15 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |4||5 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |43%||57% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |4||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |11||5 |-| Images= Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Belgium v England (2018 World Cup).12.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup knockout stage *England v Belgium (2018 World Cup) External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at fifa.com Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches